


归程

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Kaidan决定带着Shepard回到地球。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	归程

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan：与其说我带男朋友回家，我觉得我在带娃。

Shepard俯身躲过炮弹，他身后的脚手架轰然倒塌。一切都在火光中震颤。他勉强站稳，靠着掩体，远远朝Garrus比划了个手势。

“看不到！你直接喊！烟太大了！”Garrus的咆哮蹿过频道灌进他的脑子里。

Shepard深吸一口气：“我说我要冲出去了！”

Garrus发出了turian式的暴躁叹息，嘟囔着翻译器力有不逮的咒骂。 Shepard咧嘴笑了起来。熟悉而兴奋的情绪一遍遍冲刷着他全身的血液。他趁着敌人补充弹匣的空隙翻过矮墙，一个炮筒在不远处被举起，橘黄的火焰在他的视线里燃烧。

“正前方！哪儿蹿出来的！”

Shepard伸出右手将敌人的护盾打穿，同时一发子弹刺穿了他脸颊右侧的空气在墙上炸出一朵血花。

“少一个麻烦！不用谢！“

Shepard翻了个白眼。他还没能说出一句尖刻的嘲讽，熟悉的眩晕感绊住了他的腿，然后是他的胸口，脖颈。他在内心咒骂着，失去了浑身的力气，软绵绵趴在了地上。

“操，又来了，你认真的吗？”Garrus在黑暗的视线边缘大喊着。他用右手搓着地面的小石子，脑袋顶着地面不甘地叹口气。

“嘿，“一双手将他拖到怀里，人类的手，冷冰冰的。”Shepard，你怎么了？“

Shepard把脸闷在Kaidan的怀里蹭了蹭，Citadel废墟里的尘土味顺着鼻腔缓缓包裹了他的大脑。

“没什么，“他顶着Kaidan的肚子摇摇头，闷闷不乐。”我刚才掉线丢了护盾，就挂了。“

Kaidan叹了口气，将他头上的仪器掀开，于是正在不远处孤军奋战的Garrus和他喋喋不休的抱怨瞬间消失得一干二净，取而代之的是Kaidan蓝色的制服和窗外咻咻飞过的出租车。

“你得少打游戏。“

Shepard含糊不清地答应着，一边摇摇晃晃地推开Kaidan靠在沙发脚上。他揉着酸涩的脖子环顾四周，似乎在适应非战场的平民环境里特有的安宁。Kaidan脱下外套扔在沙发上，问着他需不需要咖啡消失在厨房里。

“我收拾好了。“许久后Shepard从惨败中站起身，终于找到了话题，”飞船是两个小时后，对吗？“

Kaidan惊讶的声音从厨房传来。“是，是的。你已经收好行李了？“

Shepard耸耸肩，有些自豪地将沙发上的小包裹提了起来：“我答应过你的，不是吗？“

Kaidan从厨房的门后探出脑袋，他点点头，疲惫的脸上带着温暖轻松的笑意：“当然，John，当然。“

-

回家之前Kaidan去了一次Normandy。Shepard幸免遇难的私人物品早已在他卧床昏迷时就打包送到了他们分配在Citadel小小的家里。Kaidan站在黯淡的白光下一时间不知是什么情绪将他带到了这。他在压差隔离室门口站了好一会儿，听着Joker在舰桥自言自语。

Kaidan和Joker并不十分亲密。总而言之，他不是那个把Joker拖进逃生舱的人，也不是那个第一时间欢迎舰长登陆SR-2的人。他只是不能，他心想，Joker的忠诚只对这艘船和他的（前任）船长，而Kaidan总是忍不住想到更多。

他几乎能听到EDI富有金属质感的声音在Joker沉默的空隙出现在控制器的滴答声间。在回家的三个月漫漫旅程中，他们都曾忍不住抬头朝着天花板说：“EDI，你能帮我……“

当然了，EDI不在天花板之上，不在电脑显示屏后面。EDI不在任何地方。EDI已经随着所有神秘的远古科技坍塌消失了。

只有Joker，Kaidan意识到，只有Joker从未犯过这个错误。

Kaidan深吸一口气，走进驾驶室。擦身而过的船员纷纷向他敬礼，Kaidan点头示意。大部分的旧船员都在地球上执行任务，或者回到了自己的星球。Kaidan看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。以往透过那面玻璃他看到的是一闪而过的群星和深色的宇宙。偶尔，偶尔他会看到一个陌生星球壮丽的日落，或者战后的尘埃灰烬。

Joker带着他的皮革椅转过身，他愉快地笑着，满眼的红血丝。

“你该多休息。“Kaidan脱口而出，然后他在Joker忽然僵硬的嘴角下瑟缩了一下，”对不起，我是说……“

Joker挥了挥手：“听说你要和Shepard回温哥华？不要忘了带上毛衣。”

“实际上并没有，嗯，那么冷。”Kaidan纠正道，因为他就是忍不住，“Noveria的平均温度比温哥华冬季最低温低得多。“

Joker满不在乎地耸耸肩。“Bon voyage！”

Kaidan感激地点点头，在双脚间不停地换着中心。Joker的手在半空顿了顿，转过一半身体又直面他。他若有所思地支着下巴，Kaidan耐心等待着。

“告诉Shepard……“Joker抽抽嘴角，Kaidan想那大概是一个无法完成的笑容。”让他保重。也许以后一起——谁知道呢……”

然后Joker便用高大的椅背挡住了Kaidan更多的回答。这或许是好事，Kaidan心想，他并不知道自己该说些什么。

-

他们坐上穿梭艇时Shepard还紧张兮兮地扯着帽檐，藏在阴影下的眼睛一刻不停地搜寻着人群。Kaidan将手中的水瓶拧开递过去，侧过身把自己挡在Shepard疑神疑鬼的表情和来往的乘客之间。

“放轻松，”他在Shepard警告的眼神下压低了嗓门，“没人认出我们来。”

Shepard不满地把Kaidan套头衫的帽子拉了回去才接过水。他小口吞咽着，一小缕水渍从嘴角沿着下巴流进了围巾里。Kaidan用手将Shepard脖颈上的水渍抹去，在Shepard惊异的视线中藏起不住互相揉搓的食指和拇指。

“你还好吗？”他刚说完便后悔了。Shepard看起来有些焦躁，暴露在公共场合下的过多情绪让他无法很好地应付Kaidan无法控制的关怀。

Shepard将瓶盖紧紧旋住，把水瓶塞进口袋里，又将手压在大腿下。他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。

Kaidan将他的脑袋轻轻摁在自己的肩膀上。Shepard刚刚理过的短发蹭着他的下巴，痒痒的。

“一会儿就到了。”Kaidan喃喃自语，向下压了压自己的帽子。

-

Kaidan把两人的行李甩进后排座位，对着温哥华的寒冬呼出一口雾气。然后他弯下腰拍拍车顶，对着握紧方向盘的Shepard挑起眉毛：“我开车。“

Shepard坚定地摇摇头：“不。“

他叹了口气。Shepard抿着嘴直视前方，脸颊僵硬地绷紧，颧骨之下倾斜的角度尖锐而突兀。Kaidan直起身，对着交通站那个倒塌的柱子上熟悉的征兵广告焦躁地抓抓头发。Shepard得寸进尺地摁了摁喇叭，惊起了一只流浪的小狗。

Kaidan踢飞脚边的石子，又弯下腰。他板着脸对Shepard摇摇头。“不，John。我们说好了的。”

听到自己名字的Shepard瞪大了眼睛，仿佛Kaidan伸手推了他一把。过了小半会儿他才在Kaidan严厉的注视下把从座位上起身。Kaidan伸手扶着他，Shepard仍然克制不住地踉跄了一下。

“该死的，为什么把车停得这么高。”

Kaidan无视了Shepard的无端指控。他关好车门，又伸手艰难地够到后座的零食袋子递给身边的人。Shepard接过袋子，还在嘟囔着什么，似乎对窗外的风景兴致缺缺。

确实没什么好看的。Kaidan遗憾地摇摇头。温哥华并未承受伦敦那样猛烈的攻击，但是他母亲发送的视讯却远不及他亲眼所见的惨烈。他小心翼翼地避过标识出的危房，试图在断壁残垣中找到一点童年的记忆。

“哈！”Shepard在他身边嚷嚷起来，他在袋子里窸窸窣窣地掏着什么，高兴地举起麦片盒子。Kaidan抽空扭头，勉强辨认出绿色的盒子上穿着蓝色盔甲的人类图案。

Shepard随意扯开包装，将附赠的兵人挖了出来，麦片掉了一身。Kaidan翻了个白眼：“还车之前你自己收拾干净。”

Shepard似乎对此毫不在意。他拍拍衣服，在座位上直起身将小人靠在导航系统上。

“快看，K，快看这个。”

Kaidan在连连催促中瞥了一眼，他忍不住笑了起来。Shepard一下又一下戳着兵人后腰的按钮。可怜的士兵持续散发着断断续续的惨淡蓝光，让Kaidan想起以往每个任务结束后靠在瞭望甲板不想动弹的自己。

“你挡着地图了。”Kaidan无情地将模型扫开。

“轻点！”Shepard捧着制作粗糙的士兵皱起眉，又将他摆了回去，“这可是个罕见的型号。”

“有人说过他不玩玩具来着？”Kaidan带着他们转了个弯，没系安全带的士兵又摔回了指挥官的腿上。

“我讨厌你！还有你的丑眉毛！他的眉毛比你的好看多了。”

Kaidan不得不在糟糕的路况下集中精神。外面下起了雪，将城市颓废的轮廓一点点掩盖。Shepard大概正带着士兵在雪地中沉默地疾行。有时他惊讶于Shepard独自一人摆弄模型时专注寡言的样子，甚至连模仿飞船发动机运转的声音都放低了音量。他正沉浸在自己微缩的世界里，却不肯让旁人窥到一丝一毫。

几分钟后Kaidan在休息站停下车。他把手靠在方向盘上，打算为自己的眉毛辩护几句。然后他咽下了口中的话。Shepard正靠着窗户，他的颧骨硌着玻璃，眼睛轻轻阖拢。穿着蓝色盔甲的兵人驻守在他胸口毛衣的褶皱上，随着长官的呼吸起起伏伏，身影稳定而可靠。

-

他睁开眼， 忍不住用手搓了搓贴着车窗的脸颊。有什么东西掉在腿上，Shepard低下脑袋看到那款意图模仿Kaidan上校而没有丝毫相似的兵人。好吧，最起码他还能发出一点聊胜于无的蓝光，比起之前的版本算是一个飞跃。

他打开车门，寒风钻进了他的衣服里。Shepard打了个寒颤，将帽子拉上。他看了眼手中的小人，将他立在座位的靠垫上，希望他在温暖的车内能享受一番雪景。

Kaidan正在薯条店和收银员说着什么，Shepard冲他挥挥手，Kaidan也回头朝他招招手。于是他将外套裹紧，慢慢朝背风的地方挪过去。

Shepard哆哆嗦嗦呼出一口气，将口袋里的烟叼在嘴里，把玩着手中的打火机思忖半晌还是放回口袋。他不常看到雪，除了那一次在Noveria。他记得呼出的气体让视线都变得朦胧，失去温度的气体被困在头盔里，冰凉的水汽附着在脸上。他只能勉强看到Kaidan扒着窗户惊叹：“好大一场暴风雪。”

Tali站在他的身边，一只腿跪在椅子上，也将自己的脑袋尽可能贴着窗户。他们大声谈论着被风暴扯得七零八落的雪花，许久后才想起身后的长官。Shepard抱着胳膊靠着墙，晃晃刚到手的通行证：“准备好继续执行任务了吗？”

“抱歉，长官，下不为例。”Kaidan绷直了身体朝他敬礼。Tali惊慌地看看身边的好友又看看Shepard，不曾在人类军队里待过的quarian女孩有些无措。

“啊——Shepard，对不起。”

“放轻松，”Shepard笑着摆摆手，“我也喜欢看雪景——只要我不在室外就行。”

Kaidan在他身边轻笑着，呼出的暖流贴上Shepard的耳廓又转瞬即逝：“怎么跑出来了。”

Shepard让口中的烟上下摆了一下，算是回答了他的问题。Kaidan皱起眉将未点燃的烟抽走，又伸手把Shepard口袋里剩余的存货没收。

“我说过我讨厌你吗？”Shepard翻了个白眼。

Kaidan笑着补充：“说过，你还讨厌我的眉毛。”

得到满意的回答，Shepard点点头，又将视线移到屋檐外的雪景。他嚼着Kaidan送到嘴边的薯条，仔细研究远处歪歪斜斜的雪人。

半晌他反手将自己从墙上推开，咽下口中的食物。Kaidan放下落空的手，看着眼前的男人，眼中带着疑问，却并不说话。

Shepard盯着Kaidan灰白的鬓角，忽然记不起他们今年几岁了。

“Joker有没有说什么……”Shepard的手在半空焦躁地比划着，“我是说，他怎么样？”

Kaidan看着他，他的眼中很少有别的情绪，但Shepard知道得比别人都多。从他们第一次见面，Kaidan在Joker的身边开着无伤大雅的小玩笑，然后转过身对他点点头。温暖而镇定的眼睛，当时的Shepard想知道是什么在支撑着他始终不变的笑容。

“他祝我们旅途愉快，”Kaidan似乎并不惊讶Shepard知道他回家路上小小的偏航，他握住Shepard的肩膀，于是Shepard胸腔剧烈狂跳的心脏渐渐平静了下来。“他希望你保重。”

Shepard的喉咙在酸涩中缩紧。他说不出话，只好点点头。

-

Kaidan抱着冷透了的薯条和Shepard肩并肩往回走。积雪在他们的脚下发出吱哇吱哇的声音，Shepard靠着他，缓慢而谨慎地走着，几乎用Kaidan替换了自己的左腿。他有些后悔没有坚持在餐厅坐下用餐。

他打开车门，Shepard弯下腰，捏起座位上不再发光的小人小心翼翼地放在上衣口袋里，然后他扶着Kaidan的肩膀抬起头，蓝色的眼睛认真地看着他，比雪后终于的放晴天空还要透亮。Kaidan忍不住眨眨眼。

“我从没有堆过雪人。”Shepard小声说道。

Kaidan笑了起来。他知道Shepard喜欢他眼角的细纹，就好像他喜欢亲吻Shepard的额角、下巴和眼睛，他歪着头疑惑的样子，以及他此刻有些发红的耳朵。

“那我们就堆个雪人。”Kaidan坚定地说。

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard发出邀请：Do you wanna build a snowman？


End file.
